Luxemburg
Luxemburg is an American adult animated series created by Son of Hat and Australian12345 that first aired on February 12, 2005 on SPEED. The format revolves around the life and times of George Cree, an average American with low self esteem for himself and the world, and his roommate, Clyde Clydesdale, an optimistic guy who barely does anything wrong. The two live in Luxemburg, Wisconsin, a town full of superstition and oddities, and criminals everywhere. Hat and Australian first pitch the series to Adult Swim, Comedy Central, and FOX. However, SPEED got the rights to air the series. The show became the third longest-running series, on SPEED, after Spooks and Bounty. The series currently has a total of 112 episodes over the course of its 6 seasons. Luxemburg was a production by XTV, . In 2016, a film based on the series, Luxemburg: The Mad was released in theaters during the sixth season of the show. Premise George Cree, a 29 year old depressed man, decides to move away from his old house in California to Green Bay, Wisconsin. However, he instead crashes into a nearby isolated town of Luxemburg, Wisconsin, a village engulfed with paranormal activity and weirdness. He meets up with an old colleague, by the name of Clyde, and the two live their days in Luxemburg, trying to survive. Characters Main * George: George is a serious man whom had moved to Luxemburg only to escape the IRS. With all the terrible things that happened in his life, George is depressed and has low self esteem for himself and the world. He is freaked out by most of the horrific and supernatural events that happen in the town, and usually tries to avoid the danger. Voiced by * Clyde: Clyde is a man who is the complete opposite of George. He is commonly always in an optimistic and friendly personality, and barely looks on the bad side of anything. Clyde is often lightheaded due to his secret drug addiction, however, he becomes uncaring without them. He is George's roommate and best friend. * Steve: Steve is the town's postman who's aware of all the superstition in town. Like George, he is most of the time serious towards everyone. He also is a skilled fighter and marksman who usually becomes involved in the main character's exploits. * Monica: Monica is a news reporter and George's love interest, (later girlfriend). She is mostly a knowledgeable woman who makes her own choices, and is usually rebellious against the town's laws. Monica gets angered by a lot of stuff, which causes her to have major freak outs. * Jerry: Jerry is Clyde's TBA Secondary * Mayor David is the town's awkward mayor who is a complete idiot. He makes terrible laws in the town which causes injuries and lawsuits from multiple sources. Mayor David is usually visited by the main characters for advise, (despite the fact that he gives terrible advice). * McSmiles is a mysterious and psychopathic serial killer who has been murdering numerous people throughout most his life. He also owns many stores and places around town, which George and Clyde go to. * Sabrina is a prostitute who lives next door. She is sex obsessed and constantly tries to get anyone to have sex with her. * Dog is a serious business manager, and a deformed man. Due to his short limbs, he walks on his fours and is always mistaken as a dog. * Carson is the rude and hateful neighbor of George and Clyde. He is sex obsessed, and always carries pornographic magazines with him. Carson has been bullying George as a young child, and is more popular and loved by nearly everyone in town. * Ranger Frederick is jolly park ranger who never is in a bad mood. * Sheriff McLaughlin is the town's racist and sexist sheriff. Even though everyone hates him, they all still rely on him to save them from the danger that surrounds the town. * Carly Rae Jepsen A well loved singer whom is secretly a evil being from a demonic dimension. She often serves as the main villain of the series. Minor * God is the creator of the universe and a wise being. God usually takes the form of a person when on Earth. God gives advice to George when in need, which usually doesn't make sense. * Reverend Alvin a priest at the Luxemburg Catholic Church. Despite being a priest, Reverend Alvin has gotten away with much unholy things. He is a drunk, and drug addicted man. * Fireman Lampson TBA Recurring TBA Development Pitching The series was first idealized back in late 1999. Hat teamed up with Kitchen producer Australian to make an animated series based on a real American town. They both decided to base the show off the Wisconsin village of Luxemburg. As they hired a cast and crew, they both decided to pitch the series' idea to MTV in 2001. MTV declined it due to production reasons, Comedy Central thought the series would have low viewers and also declined it. Adult Swim was going to accept it, however the pilot never aired for unknown reasons. The series was later considered as an abandoned project until 2004, when the team finale pitched the series idea to SPEED. The series officially aired in 2005. Writing The writing idea for Luxemburg is almost the same as the writing for Kitchen. The writers (which usually consist of Hat and Australian.) take turns writing the scripts; when a script is finished it is given to the rest of the writers to read. These scripts generally include cutaway gags, and commonly offensive jokes. Various ideas are pitched to Hat and the rest of the staff, and those deemed funniest are included in the episode. Like many shows such as Family Guy, The Simpsons, and Spongebob SquarePants, Luxemburg takes nearly 8 months to finish. Setting The town "Luxemburg" is widely based off of the real town of the same name as well as other areas around North America. TBA Hallmarks Opening sequence TBA Broadcasting TBA Television Content Ratings U.S: TV-14-L to TV-MA-LV Canada: 18+ U.K: 15 (Few episodes), 18 (Most episodes) Australia: AV15+ (Only released on DVD) Russia: 18+ TBA Reception Viewings TBA Critical Reception TBA Controversy TBA Gallery Character designs TBA Scenes TBA Bumpers and ads TBA Home release art TBA Trivia TBA Category:XTV Category:KINGSON Category:KINGSON zone Category:RubixTV Category:Adult Shows Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Son of Hat Category:SPEED